Douglas Davenport
'''is the creator of Marcus, Adam, Bree and Chase, and the one who gave Victor Krane bionics. He is first seen in the Season 1 finale Mission: Space as a shadowy figure. He was the "Big Bad" for Season 2. He was formerly evil and Donald's younger biological brother who wanted to kidnap the Lab Rats and activate their Triton Apps to become his bionic soldiers creating mayhem in the world. He was one of the two founders of Davenport Industries, but then got booted by Donald for wanting to use bionics for evil, or more accurately, to commit crimes. He now lives with the Lab Rats and has not been evil. After Donald founded the Bionic Academy, Douglas has been trying out as head of the Academy's Research and Development department, and he is usually left to take care of the Academy while Donald was out. He is portrayed by Jeremy Kent Jackson. Background His comments imply that he was a nasty man from childhood, bullying his brother and stealing his father's money. However, it was later revealed that being mocked by Donald his whole life, and that how people only respected Donald, and everyone looked down at him in comparision had turn Douglas into a bitter and aloof scheming genius bent on vengeance and hatred. At some point over seventeen years ago, he and Donald started Davenport Industries, together they worked on bionic technology, to allow robots to do things humans couldn't do. However knowing robots would burn out quickly, he went behind Donald's back and genetically grew three humans, then implemented the Bionic technology into them (Adam, Bree, and Chase). The Bionic technology was never meant for humans, thus why they glitch. Douglas planned to use them as bionic super soldiers and sell them off to the highest bidder, be they warlords or dictators. Discovering his brothers evil plan, Donald took the children away from him. Douglas faked his death to escape from the authorities (and their mother, who they both agreed never stopped calling). Donald took Adam, Bree and Chase in and unable to remove their Bionics, raised them as his own, knowing if he raised them right, he make sure they would use there bionic powers for good rather than evil as his brother had intended. Personality Douglas shares many traits with Donald. Both men are geniuses who are very arrogant and possess a very large ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas was formerly ruthless and uncaring; he had no problems with turning children into weapons, starting wars and causing destruction if it benefited him. He was completely amoral, devious and willing to do anything to benefit his goals. Back then, he only cared about succeeding in his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also didn't have any problem with the idea of murdering children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man, but he has developed a change of heart, and now helps the Lab Rats fight villains who are as evil as he used to be, especially Victor Krane who he seeks revenge on for double-crossing him. He even stands up for the Lab Rats when Donald is wrong to be angry at them. He did seem to have some level of care for Marcus, his creation; the two had a strained father/son relationship. Nevertheless, he had no problems with the fact that Marcus was not going to last till his sixteenth birthday, as androids burned out quickly, and seemed to regard him as little more than a weapon. He was shown to be impassive once Marcus had been presumed to be dead once the lair had collapsed. Strangely enough, the one thing he cared a lot about (besides his creations) was his dog Otis, whom he took in as a stray and gave bionics to. Despite his more sadistic traits, Douglas did have a lighter side; he's pretty reckless, like Donald, and often berated him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases and calling him "Donny," which Donald hated. He once called his brother out on a past disagreement for consistently breaking his toys. He states that he possess "much better hair" than Donald Davenport and equates to his level of intellect. He also loves music, which is seen throughout the series. Douglas has actively proclaimed that he is not "that bad of a guy" stating openly that it was never his intention to harm anybody, contradictory to the fact that he had ordered Marcus to eradicate Leo when the threat of exposure came to pass, and that he simply wished to take revenge upon his brother. He protested the option of increasing Adam's strength when both the latter and Bree were being forced to attack their brother Chase, as he felt that "it was not safe" and that such action would "really damage him," whether he was referring to either Adam or Chase was not completely clear, although some would argue that Chase was the likely candidate and that Adam was safe while under the effects of the Triton App, the latter however had passed out from exhaustion of his abilities. During the counter episode to "Sink or Swim" he appeared to become appalled at the prospect of harming Adam, Bree and Chase as he claims them often to be his kids. Douglas stated that the moment Victor Krane Showed interest in physically harming either Adam, Bree or Chase, the two former partners were automatically on unrelated pages. Douglas has a compassionate regard to his three children and even to an extent his brother as while Leo was ordered to be physically harmed, he did no further physical damage while his brother was in captivity with the Lab Rats, although knowingly assaulted the original lab with his brother and Leo inside of it. He appears to love his children obsessively to the point where he will stop at nothing to get them back and humiliate Donald, Leo and Tasha for taking them away from him. Douglas has shown to defend Leo when Donald had become particularly enraged towards them both, informing Donald to "lay of the kid, as he was just trying to help," Douglas has taken to often referring to Leo as "the kid" in a good natured manner, unfortunately having followed several attempts to kill Leo, once Douglas had actually spoken to him he appeared to begin developing a soft spot for Leo in relation to the love for his three children. He appears to be partial to the following agenda of building bombs, invading small countries and robbing elderly woman and showing no remorse for this (although these admitted actions were not carried out within this particular order). Even though Douglas is now on the Lab Rats' side, he may still do questionable things every now and then, as noted by his brother, including upsetting the balance of power on the team and looking into Donald's personal files, though it's mostly just to tease him. Currently, he is not bickering with his brother as often. It was shown he does care about his brother, as he was greatly worried that his brother was in critical condition after Krane wounded him. Biography Years ago, he and Donald started Davenport Industries together in 1992 and worked to create bionic technology, thus allowing robots to do jobs humans couldn't do. However, Douglas went behind his brother's back and implanted the technology in genetically engineered humans, namely Adam, Bree and Chase (who were previously known as Subject A, B, and C), with the intention of turning them into weapons and selling them to the highest bidder, be it warlords or dictators. Donald turned on him and took the kids away from him in order to protect them and turn them into heroes, not felons. Douglas apparently faked his death to hide from the FBI and Donald (and their mother, who never stopped calling) and spent years plotting his revenge. He built Marcus, and infused him with all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's powers, purely for the purpose of initiating his plan. Douglas then had him meet up with the group to earn their trust. In Spider Island, it is revealed that Douglas used to study the possibility of bringing extinct species back to life using fossils. In Brother Battle it is also joked that he once reanimated Donald's dead hamster. This may or may not be true, but after the events of Spider Island it most likely is true. In Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, when Rose wanted to know what who Adam, Bree and Chase were, Donald told her that he adopted them when his brother died, that up until Bionic Showdown was thought to be a lie. In Concert in a Can, Marcus mentions that he and Douglas moved a lot. It is unclear if he was telling the truth, or was part of his act to gain their trust. Douglas is first seen only sitting on a chair behind his back watching the Lab Rats using the hidden camera and tablet at the end of the Season 1 finale, Mission: Space. In Speed Trapped, he is seen talking with Marcus about how he wants to lure the Lab Rats into his lair and use them for evil. In Leo vs Evil, it is revealed that Marcus has a cranky relationship with his father. He has forgotten his son's birthday at least once. At the end of the episode, after yelling at Marcus for screwing up, we finally get to see his face as he says that "I hope they enjoy their night together. It's going to be their last." He isn't present until Bionic Showdown when he puts his plan into action; hacking Eddy and break into Donald's home, he and Marcus kidnap Mr. Davenport. Using him, he lures Adam, Bree and Chase to his lair, where he reveals that he is their real "father" and creator. He then traps them in a electric cage that disrupts their bionics, rendering them powerless. Donald reveals the truth about their origins to the kids. They, however, refuse to be his soldiers, when Douglas reveals he set up a mind control device in their chips meaning they don't have a choice. However, he when he tries to activate it, Donald reveals he set up a blocking device over his program years earlier. But Douglas just hacks it, leaving six minutes till he breaks through. Upon Leo arriving, Douglas allows Marcus the privilege of killing him. They manage to break lose, but it's already too late, as the hacking device has gotten through. Donald kicked the device out of his hand, and the two descended in a fight over the remote while Marcus fought Adam, Bree and Chase. They were briefly interrupted by Leo bursting in with Donald's exoskeleton, but Marcus quickly defeated him. Donald managed to destroy the remote however, stopping Douglas. Marcus tried to kill Leo once and for all; however, in the rage of the moment it unlocked one of Adam's hidden abilities, and he let out a blast powerful enough to cause the room rumble. The alarm sounded, and, realizing the game was up, Douglas fled. The building collapsed unto Marcus, thus killing him. In Avalanche, he travels to Antarctica to save Chase from an avalanche and brought him to his tent in the snow and attempts to turn him over to his side by offering to infuse him with every bionic ability ever made. However, his plan fails, and Donald's freeze ray trapped him in a huge block of ice, and he was locked up under special security. The character made a new appearance in the Season 2 finale, No Going Back. In Avalanche, he was locked up frozen in an ice block. However, a mysterious person wearing a ghost mask broke in and used bionics to free Douglas from his trap in the ice. Douglas, now furious at Donald, hacks into his bank accounts and his home systems, so seriously to the point where even the FBI can't take care of it. He cancels all of Donald's credit cards, withdraws all his money, and gets it to the point where Donald is broke and his house is being sold by the bank. Adam, Bree, and Chase, who have accidentally exposed their bionics to Principal Perry, decide to initiate an emergency plan and flee from the Davenport household. Douglas shuts down every working thing in the lab, and broadcasts himself all over the monitors. He announces that he has escaped, (Leo and Donald find out how using a tablet with security footage) and says that he knows the lab rats have left and now he is going to retrieve them. Donald announces that Douglas will not get near the kids, but Douglas pulls out a detonator and activates it, setting off dynamite in the lab. Leo and Donald escape to the elevator just in time, but they were trapped inside the elevator, not yet knowing how to escape. In Sink or Swim, he arrives at the cargo ship Adam, Bree and Chase are hiding in, and posing as Donald to save them. He then takes them to his lair, where he reveals the truth, before setting his partner, Victor, upon them, to disable them. When they wake up, he reveals he's now working with Victor Krane, another billionaire who's funding him in exchange for Douglas bionically enhancing Krane. He then imprisons them in a titanium ring force-field, and refuses to reveal his evil plan to them, well aware they would use it against them. After Adam, Bree and Chase escape, Victor criticizes him, but Douglas reveals he restored the Triton app, meaning he can now remotely control them. He then waits until they get home, before taking over and turning them against Donald, Leo and Tasha. Douglas enjoyed toying with them and forcing them to run around, but impatient Victor tells him to kill them already. Douglas complies, but Leo and Donald manage to break Chase from his control. So Douglas sets Adam and Bree against him. Victor forces Douglas to use lethal force against Chase, however they are defeated when Chase manages to override his control. Victor criticizes him, Douglas reassures him by telling him he just has to update the Triton App, Victor tells him to go ahead, but when he uses it, he needs to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas questions this as it wasn't part of his plan, however, Victor declares his plan a failure and that now they're using his plan, leaving Douglas looking unhappy about the change. In The Jet-Wing, it's revealed that Adam still considers Douglas their real father. In Mission: Mission Creek High, after Donald presents the new lab, Adam asked if there was mini fridge, which Donald denies. Adam then claims that Douglas would have a mini fridge. In Scramble the Orbs, Leo invents two Defense Orbs to protect Adam, Bree and Chase from Douglas and Krane. Unfortunately, the orbs malfunctioned and Leo was forced to destroy them. In Taken, it seemed Douglas tried to regain trust from his brother, Donald, yet Donald still doesn't trust Douglas. Douglas saves the kids and in return Chase saves him from Krane. Unfortunately, before Douglas is able to finish off Krane, Donald shows up, distracting Douglas enough for Krane to escape. Donald then demands Douglas to leave his house, not able to trust his brother. In Three Minus Bree, after Bree destroyed her chip because she wanted her freedom, but realized that she was being selfish and wanted her chip back, Donald tells her that since Douglas built their chips, he had no idea how to fix it. In Which Father Knows Best?, Douglas was hiding from Krane and went undercover as a food vendor in the park. Leo convinces him to help rebuild Bree's bionic chip. When he finishes, Donald kicks him out of the house. Donald soon regrets it, and allows Douglas to stay with the Davenport/Dooley's. It seems as if Douglas is good now. In You Posted What?!?, he gives bionics to Leo. He also convinced the government to take Victor Krane and S-1 into custody, rather than arresting the Lab Rats. In Armed and Dangerous, he decides to train Leo to uses his bionics properly after he sees the burnt table at Mission Creek High School. In Brother Battle, he helps Chase unlock his laser bow ability, but after Donald tells him it will affect their team work on missions he unlocks Adam's Vortex Breath. In Face Off, Douglas and Leo compete to see who can become vice president of Davenport Industries. They discover that Davenport tricked them to teach them a lesson about snooping through his stuff. In Merry Glitchmas, when Rose blamed Donald for Leo having bionics, Donald told her that Douglas gave him bionics and not him. Unfortunately Rose still blamed him since Douglas is still his flesh and blood. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers Pt. 2, Douglas gave Leo a new ability. He helped defeat the bionic army. Douglas seems to have disappeared shortly after the battle ended. In the Season 4 premiere Bionic Rebellion Pt. 2, the Lab Rats tell the Bionic Soldiers that Douglas is their real father while explaining their origins with Krane. Douglas makes his Season 4 debut in Under Siege, presumably watching over the academy while his brother is out. Douglas helps investigate suspicious attacks on the academy while having to put up with Perry again. In the end it's revealed that Leo's been the one attacking the academy in his sleep because Douglas never gave him a capsule to stimulate his bionic arm. After Perry's niece Kerry stopped Leo, Douglas gave Leo arm capsule to stimulate his bionics. In Bionic Dog, Douglas reveals that he found a stray dog when he and Krane opened their first evil lair together. He saved his life with bionics, nursed him back to health and named him Otis. He reunites with Otis during the episode, but later finds out that Krane had given him the mission to eliminate him. Douglas doesn't want to hurt Otis when the dog is trying to kill him. At the end of the episode, he extracts Otis's chip and sends him to live with a nice family. In Mission Mania, Douglas becomes the Head of Research and Development for the academy, "but only on a trial basis" according to Donald. He builds different devices, such as a lie detector chair, Pencil Bazooka, and the Stabber 2000. At the end, he adds a lie detector to the mission emergency line to filter emergency calls from non-emergency calls. In Spider Island, Douglas watched over the island while Donald took the students on a field trip. He spent the whole day with Chase reanimating a dead sea spider. While Chase and Douglas go to the mainland for terrarium supplies, Leo disobeys Douglas and lets out the spider. Douglas then works on hunting down the spider with Chase, Bree, and Leo, to extract some venom to make an antidote for Adam. At the end of the episode he is seen playing cards with the kids. In Spike vs. Spikette, Douglas decided to catalog the abilities of all the Bionic Soldiers, because he knows Victor Krane installed mysterious and possibly dangerous hidden abilities in each solider. Douglas later discovers that a timid girl, Kate, has a Commando App, and decides to figure out how to remove the app, because he deemed it too dangerous for her to have. In Bionic Action Hero, Douglas reveals that an old friend from college is making a movie based off of the Lab Rats. After Giselle's evil plans are revealed, Douglas helps the Lab Rats to defeat the androids. Unfortunately Douglas inadvertently caused Giselle to go to his old lair and retrieve the remains of Marcus and rebuild him. In One of Us, Douglas and Chase discover that Krane implanted the Bionic Soldiers with a doom stay virus that will make them self destruct in 10 hours in case he fell. After Chase installed is own virus in them to take out Krane's Douglas deactivated Chase's, saving everyone. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: Much like Donald, Douglas is a genius of multiple fields; he is even smarter than Donald, creating technology such as short range teleportation, which Donald hadn't mastered yet. He also claimed and proved to be the better programmer. It was he who made Adam, Bree and Chase and gave them their bionics in the first place. He was also able to hack Eddy, Davenport Industries, and Donald's bank account all without being caught. Douglas has lots of intelligence on bionic abilites and he has shown capable of giving Chase his Laser Bo ability, Adam's Presurized Lung Capacity, Bree ability to turn Invisible, and Leo's Energy Transference ability. Douglas even created a virus while thinking on his feet to fry all of Giselle's systems. However, he has trouble decrypting Victor Krane's software. *'Martial Arts:' Just like Donald, Douglas is an accomplished fighter, able to take Donald on at an equal level. He claimed he was the better fighter of the two; however this was not proven, as their fight never reached a climax. *'Medical Knowledge: '''Douglas is savvy about medical treatments. For example is aware of common practices of how doctors deal with amnesic patients. However, the credibility of his knowledge is questionable as he never completed his doctorate, because he flunked out due to screaming at the sight of needles. *'Excellent Strategist:' Douglas is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. *'Triton App:' He can hack the bionic systems and takes control of the target, causes the victim's irises (colored part of the eye) to glow green. Can only affect the bionics circuits, not their human attributes, this weakness is exploited by Chase when breaking control of the Triton App, but faints almost immediately after. * '''Detective Skills: '''In You Posted What?!?, it is shown Douglas does have detective skills, and made careful observations while trying to investigate the natural gas pipeline. * '''Cooking': Douglas went to cooking school as a result he can cook very well. He can even cook street food, when he became a vendor while hiding from Krane. * Impressions: '''Douglas does a killer Krane impression. Equipment * '''Cyber-Mask: Douglas uses a cyber-mask to disguise himself. After Victor Krane betrayed him, he used his cyber-mask to pose as a street vendor while hiding from him. * Chip Extractor: Douglas carries a chip extractor in the event he has to remove a bionic soldier's chip. * Blasters: Douglas possesss energy based weapons, such as ray guns, some of which possibly are meant to stun targets, but some can be lethal. Either he made them, or he borrowed them from Donald. Weaknesses * Destructiveness: Douglas has a tendency to reflexively design gadgets or objects that have a chance of causing destruction. Appearances Season 1 * Mission: Space (Cameo) Season 2 * Speed Trapped (Cameo) * Leo vs. Evil (Debut) * Bionic Showdown * Avalanche! * No Going Back Season 3 * Sink or Swim * Taken * Which Father Knows Best? * You Posted What?!? * Armed and Dangerous * Brother Battle * Face Off * Rise of the Secret Soldiers Pt. 2 Season 4 * Under Siege * Bionic Dog * Mission Mania * Spider Island * Spike vs. Spikette * Bionic Action Hero * One of Us Mentions Season 1 * Exoskeleton vs. Grandma (Indirectly) * Concert in a Can (Hinted) Season 3 * The Jet-Wing * Mission: Mission Creek High * Scramble the Orbs * Three Minus Bree * Merry Glitchmas Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion Pt. 2 Trivia * Adam, Bree and Chase are his children, which most think is because he implanted and created their chips, but he may be their biological father as he and Chase seem very similar. There is also a lot of evidence throughout the series that proves he's the father of the lab rats. The Lab Rats now consider him their second father. * Had the Lab Rats died in Back From the Future, he would not have been able to kidnap them and blow up the lab. * Douglas likes Smooth Jazz. * Douglas once turned his brother's dead gerbil into a zombie. * Douglas has gotten in trouble with the law at least once, having been too prison four times. (Bionic Action Hero) * Douglas is one of the three Disney XD villains to turn good. The others is Wallace and Clyde from Mighty Med and Lanny from Pair of Kings. * Douglas had a bionic android, whom he referred to as 'his son' named Marcus. Marcus spied on Adam, Bree, and Chase for him by having Marcus act as a good guy and became friends with them. Marcus faked his friendship with them by faking his good guy personality to help Douglas capture them. Only Leo knew about who Marcus really is. * He hates it when Donald (and to a lesser extent Perry) calls him "Dougie". However, Tasha called him "Dougie" once, but he doesn't seem to mind. * Donald foreshadows the existence of his brother in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, as he says that Adam, Bree and Chase are his brother's children who he adopted when he died, which is in fact true (as Donald believed Douglas was dead), and falling in a volcano may or may not be the way he faked his death. * It was revealed in the episode Avalanche that Douglas took some cooking classes in the '90s and can cook pretty well according to Leo in Which Father Knows Best? * He can relate to Chase, the most out of his three biological children, being the youngest, always having the spotlight stolen by an older sibling and a older sibling that tease him. * It's implied that Douglas builds weapons for dictators and terrorists, and is wanted by the F.B.I., and in Avalanche when asked if he was going to build a bomb or take over a small country he replied, "No. Well, not in that order." He also said he was going to steal money from old ladies. Back then, he had a somewhat goofy personality, but was a truly evil man who had no morals, though he's no longer like this. * He doesn't want his mother to know he's alive because he claims that she never stops calling. * He bought 2,000 dollars worth of hair dye, colored contacts, a speed boat, and a plane ticket. (No Going Back) * Along with liquidating all of Donald's money from his back account, Douglas is guilty of blowing up Donald's lab, as seen in No Going Back. It's unknown what happened to all the money Douglas stole, but it is possible that Krane took it all and used it to upgrade his bionic army. * Principal Perry has a crush on him as seen in You Posted What?!? * In Lab Rats episode No Going Back it is revealed that Douglas has a new masked partner, who was revealed to have bionics. In Sink or Swim, the masked man's name was revealed to be Victor Krane, a man who implanted himself with bionics. Douglas, according to their deal, also shared all his research with him. (Krane pays him and any information / knowledge that Douglas finds, he shares with Krane) * Victor Krane tried to strangle him, but Douglas again faked his death. (Taken) * Douglas' life was saved by his youngest, Chase, in Taken, right after he tried to save all of them. * Douglas helped fix his daughter's chip and saved her life. (Which Father Knows Best?) * He might have a girlfriend. * Adam still mentioned Douglas as their real father despite what he, Bree and Chase said in Bionic Showdown. * Douglas wants Victor Krane to interact with him to keep his plans from getting boring, possibly meaning that he misses Marcus. Seen in episode Sink or Swim, Douglas pats Krane on the back and Krane looks at him very seriously. And Douglas said in Sink or Swim, "Time to have some fun! Chest bump!" Douglas chest bumps Krane, but Krane doesn't chest bump back, causing Douglas to land flat on his , back on to the floor. Victor Krane does not like it when Douglas is acting goofy during their plans. According to Douglas, he and Krane were friendly with one another at one point--he stated they went as Brad and Angelina on Halloween. * He thinks that he has a lot better hair than his brother. (Sink or Swim) * He is a better programmer than Donald, as he was able to decrypt Donald's Triton app block in 8 minutes and easily hack and deactivate Eddy and get into Donald's house as revealed in Bionic Showdown and was able to hack Davenport Industries and Donald's bank account without being traced to his location in No Going Back. * As of Taken, Douglas is now a good guy. * While he is evil and wants to use bionic powers for evil, he does seem to care about Adam, Bree, and Chase. In Sink or Swim, when Victor Krane asks him to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase he says "That was never part of my plan" meaning that he wants them alive, and he also saves them from Krane in Taken, as well as tells Leo that he never planned on hurting them, just using their powers to do "garden variety bad guy stuff". However, he didn't care about Leo, as he always ordered Marcus to get rid of him. * His face was first shown in Leo vs. Evil , as we only see him sitting with his back to the camera in a chair every other episode he was hinted to be in before. * Like Donald, he is also irrationally obsessed with his hair. In Sink or Swim, he says that he is a genius too, but with much better hair. * Douglas has either the same or a very similar haircut as Chase. * He was dismissed (or as Donald liked to put it, "flunked out) of medical school due to his screaming at the sight of the needles. (Bionic Showdown). Oddly enough, this didn't seem to be an issue when he assembled a harpoon that used a needle. (Spider Island). * He is living with the Davenport family as of Which Father Knows Best? * Douglas needed Leo's bionic arm to open a pickle jar. (Armed and Dangerous) * He gave Leo bionics. (You Posted What?!?) * He likes the TV show, "Funeral Mishaps." * He calls his inventions "toys." * He forgot Marcus' birthday. * Douglas wore the same jacket in Armed and Dangerous that he previously wore in Bionic Showdown. * Leo called him Dad in Which Father Knows Best. * It is unknown if he will be accepted back into Davenport Industries by his brother as the series progresses. However, in Face Off, Donald makes it clear he cannot trust him or Leo yet to be involved with his company at a high level. * Krane shocked him in the past. In Face Off, he proclaims, "At least when Krane shocked me, he explained why." * Mr. President doesn't accept Douglas to tell him a mission. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * It's possible Douglas may be watching over the lab after Donald founded the Bionic Academy. * He is a good cook. (Avalanche! and Which Father Knows Best?) * It is revealed that Douglas has been to prison and gave a going-away speech. (Armed and Dangerous) * Even when he was working with Victor Krane, he wasn't completely evil, considering he took in a stray dog, Otis, and saved his life with bionics. As a result, Otis was the only being he cared about, while Douglas wanted to enslave Adam, Bree and Chase, and Marcus was nothing more than an android to him. * He extracted Otis' chip in Bionic Dog. * He wanted to impress Donald by making weapons, he also wants to be back on his good side. (Mission Mania) * He appears to be taking turns with Donald being at the Davenport Household and the Davenport Bionic Academy, which would explain why Donald was absent in the episodes that Douglas was in. * He experimented on the kids' bionics while they were sleeping. (Spider Island) * Perry has a crush on him, but he finds it creepy. * It's possible either Douglas or Donald gave Leo a leg capsule to stop him from going a rampage again. * He used to date Giselle in college, but she broke up with him, which he says was the worst day in his life. * Douglas had two partners who betrayed him--Victor Krane and Giselle. * He claims he's been in prison four times. (Bionic Action Hero) * He is often shown to be a huge coward. He claims that he created bionic superhumans so that other people could fight his battles for him. (Taken, You Posted What?!?, Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Spike vs. Spikette, Bionic Action Hero) *He tried to kill the Lab Rats 522 times. (One of Us) Gallery What is your favorite thing about Douglas? His personality His evil side Other Category:Males Category:Recurring Character Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:All Seasons Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Anti-Villains